Memories of Another World
I couldn't go back to Hekseville until I found a way to rescue the children, but I didn't know what to do. The important thing was not to give up hope. There had to be a way. Memories of Another World is the fifteenth episode of Gravity Rush. Summary While exploring the bottom of the world, Kat finds Cyanea standing on a flower far away from the village, so she goes over to talk to her, but gets no response. As she tries to get her attention, the branch Cyanea is standing on gives way, causing her to fall, but Kat quickly catches her. Fearing that Cyanea is either dead or unconscious, Kat begins to panic; suddenly Cyanea grabs her arm and starts speaking in a strange manner. This is Cyanea's awakened form, who reveals that she is just a vessel for a powerful entity known as the Dream Guardian. She convinces Kat to look into her eyes, which sends her to a bizarre dream world. Still able to communicate with her, Cyanea has Kat complete some platforming mazes in the dream world, all while spouting various prophecies about the future, and even hinting at what Kat's past was like. As Kat tries to reach a mysterious figure that appeared to be someone of royalty, as soon lands in open, empty space with nothing but a crystal in the distance; said crystal contains none other than Kat herself, hinting at some prophecy that may hint at Kat's eventual fate. When she turns around, she sees a castle, which she decides to investigate. The royal being happens to be there as well, but as she turns towards Kat (leaving her in shock), her face is obscured by a bright beam of light; at which point Kat returns to the real world with a new power that lets her see all that couldn't be seen previously. As the Dream Guardian continues to ramble, Cyanea herself finally awakens, telling Kat that a voice in her dream wants her to get the Ark fired up. Though initially confused, Kat just smiles and takes Cyanea back to the village. Gameplay Gameplay in this episode is dead simple; all you have to do is go through a series of platforming challenges to reach the mysterious being. This is basically a puzzle challenge where you'll have to see which gravity pulse leads you towards the goal. Be wary of some gravity pulses that lead you to no where. In that case, and when you fall, you'll just be sent back to restart back to the previous checkpoint. Since Dusty isn't there to help you, you'll be relying on gravity pulses to alter gravity in order to get to her. At the end of it all, go towards the crystal, turn around, and investigate the castle. Afterwards, there will be comic panels and before the episode truly ends, you'll need to use Stasis to carry Cyanea back to the village. Videos Trivia * While in the dream world, with proper positioning and camera placement, players can actually get a clear view of the royal being's face; inadvertently revealing that Kat is that person. In retrospect, this would explain Kat's shocked reaction when she sees who the royal being is. This person becomes a plot point in the sequel. * The illusion of Kat trapped in a crystal foreshadows the events of Episode 20 of this game, An Unguarded Moment. Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush